stop_worrying_and_love_the_cartofandomcom-20200213-history
Recommended Purchase Lists
To recap, here are a few lists of what to buy to get started depending upon your needs (with approx. pricing): Remember, an excellent way to get started is to start small and slowly build up your kit until you have as many tanks and tips as you want. If you're buying from a B&M, make sure you get real Smoktech dual-coils. A couple users I've helped try this kit were given different cartos. Buyer beware. Here's a link to my comment on the ECR Recommendation Thread for a quick starter list. The "I'm an experienced vaper of clearos and/or RBAs, I'd like to try these cartotanks, but barebones at first, please" list: *1 x 2.5 ohm dual-coil carto from your local B&M $2.50 *1 x Smoktech black plastic cap DCT $5 ~= $7.50 The “I like my eGo, and I’m not yet ready for an entry level VV PV, but I still want to try these cartotanks” list: *1 x 5 count box of Smoktech Single-coil 2.8 or 3.0 ohm tank cartos $10 *1 x Smoktech black plastic cap DCT $5 (or U-DCT or pyrex) *1 x steel drip tip $3 *1 x 5 count box of Boge cartos for the condoms $5 (or not, you can still fill without them, it just takes a few minutes rather than a few seconds) ~= $23 + shipping The “I wanna start vaping! This kit looks awesome, but let’s save some money with an eGo first” list: *1 x 5 count box of Smoktech Single-coil 2.8 or 3.0 ohm tank cartos $10 *1 x eGo Twist $25 *1 x Smoktech Pyrex DCT $13 *1 x steel drip tip $3 *1 x 5 count box of Boge cartos for the condoms $5 ~= $48 + shipping The “Ok, I’m ready to upgrade, but let’s keep it simple at first” list: *1 x 5 count box of Smoktech Dual-coil cartos $10 *1 x entry level PV (Vamo, Lambo, MVP, SVD) $40-60 *2 x 18650 Batteries $16 *1 x charger $15 *2 x Smoktech Pyrex DCT $30 *1 x steel drip tip $3 *1 x other cheap drip tip of your choice $3 *1 x 5 count box of Boge cartos for the condoms $5 ~= $130 + shipping The “Alright, let’s hop on this bandwagon and put away my eGos for good” list: *3 x 5 count box of Smoktech Dual-coil cartos $30 *1 x entry level PV (Vamo, Lambo, MVP, SVD) $40-60 *3 x 18650 Batteries $16 *1 x charger $15 *3 x Smoktech Pyrex DCTT $30 *1 x steel drip tip $3 *2 x other drip tips of your choice $6 *1 x 5 count box of Boge cartos for the condoms $5 *1 x eGo case $7 ~= $171 + shipping The “Entry-level? I don’t think so. Shut up and take my money” list: *3 x5 count box of Smoktech Dual-coil cartos $30 *1 x Provari + extension cap $200 *3 x 18650 Panasonic Batteries $24 *1 x charger $15 *5 x Smoktech Pyrex DCT $50 *1 x steel drip tip $3 *5 x other drip tip of your choice $15 *1 x 5 count box of Boge cartos for the condoms $5 *1 x eGo case $7 ~= $340 + shipping The “I’ll have what he’s having” list: *5 x 5 count box of Smoktech Dual-coil cartos $50 *1 x Provari + extension cap $200 *4 x 18650 Panasonic Batteries $32 *1 x charger $25 *9 x Smoktech Pyrex DCT $90 *1 x steel drip tip $3 *1 x 5 count box of Boge cartos for the condoms $5 *1 x large eGo case $10 *9 various drip tips $50 ~= $465 + shipping The “I’ll really have exactly what he’s having” list: *5 x 5 count box of Smoktech Dual-coil cartos $50 *1 x Provari + extension cap $200 *4 x 18650 Panasonic Batteries $32 *1 x charger $25 *7 x Smoktech DCT $70 *1 x Smoktech U-DCT $12 *1 x Smoktech Pyrex DCT $15 *1 x steel drip tip $3 *1 x 5 count box of Boge cartos for the condoms $5 *1 x large eGo case $10 *9 Trippy Tips Pyrex drip tips and a pipe cleaner $230 ;-) ~= $652 + shipping < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: Where can I buy this stuff? >